Work continues in three major directions: 1. Analysis of the components of the visual evoked response (VER) with reference to their origin and significance. 2. Adaptation of the VER to the measurement of visual acuity in the clinical situation. 3. Computer analysis of the electroretinogram revealing more information on behavior of the retinal components than heretofore available.